


Stood Up

by elunore



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Barista Patrick, M/M, Stood Up Date Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elunore/pseuds/elunore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete got stood up and Patrick is a barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that cute guy I saw in starbucks once with lilies sitting alone
> 
> And to the barista who changed my life with his concoction. See you every Tuesday and Thursday at 3:40 bro
> 
> Also to my 2015 spring semester English teacher. See you in hell you bitter old woman, ill write shitty fiction with all the comma splices I want

Patrick couldn’t help but watch as he came in: Patrick made it his business to keep an eye on everyone that entered the shop. He was wearing jeans tighter than most girls and a dark hoodie with a bulls cap over overly processed bleached hair and was holding a bouquet with purple and pink lilies. He crossed the shop and went to sit at one of the high tables lining the floor-to-ceiling windows, setting the bouquet gingerly on the faux mosaic tabletop. He slid onto the stool and shrugged his jacket off, shaking out his hands, probably trying to get warmth back into them after the cold outside.

He looked nervous. Actually he looked more than just nervous. He looked like he was experiencing something so terrifying he was about to throw up or pass out or both at once. He wiped his hands on his jeans and glanced around the café.

Patrick kept watching him. All the guy did was stare out the window, once in a while pulling out his phone to check for the time or for messages or something Patrick couldn’t figure out. The shop kept up the usual steady stream of customers, but Patrick kept one eye on the guy with bleached hair, trying to tell himself it was because it was his job and not because he was frustratingly curious as to what a cute guy was doing with a bouquet of flowers in his shop.

After an hour the guy wiped his hands on his black, way-too-tight skinny jeans again and walked up to the counter where Patrick was trying to look like he was actually busy and not just staring at the guy who was now at the counter.

“Hey,” He said, craning his neck to look around Patrick at the menu’s behind him, “Get me a white chocolate mocha.”

Patrick snorted, “Sure.”

“Do you have a problem with me wanting a latte?”

“No, just surprised. I took you for a guy who drinks coffee straight black.”

The guy made a face and wrinkled his nose, it made Patrick’s stomach drop, “Black coffee’s gross.”

“It’s not, pumpkin spiced lattes are way grosser. They’re practically all sugar.”

“Which is why I like it, listen, they’re amazing,” the guy said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket, “Oh, shit, right, add two pumps of dolche caramel sauce and one of vanilla syrup? Actually make two, you can have one, on me.”

“I’m really not supposed to accept drinks from customers,” Patrick automatically said and then mentally slapped himself, now cute lily guy would think he wasn’t interested (if that was even what he was trying to figure out) and then he’d leave and Patrick would never see him again.

“Think of it as a good tip. I need to convert you to these,” He grinned. 

Patrick frowned, but nodded and began to prep the milk, “It really doesn’t sound good.”

“It is, it tastes like dessert but in a hot drink way.”

Patrick really didn’t believe him, but frothed the milk, pumped more syrup than should exist in any one drink into the cups, mixed it all together, and handed one to cute Lily guy and kept one for himself.

Cute Lily guy held his in hand watching Patrick expectantly. Patrick, meanwhile, was staring at his drink as if it’d bite him if he broke eye contact.

“Let’s take a sip together then?” Cute lily guy asked and raised his cup.

Patrick nodded and cute lily guy began to count down, “3…2…1!” and they both took a sip.

The second the drink touched Patrick’s tongue he was in love with it.

Well…in love with the drink and maybe Cute Lily Guy for bringing it into his life.

Cute Lily Guy was grinning at Patrick, “So?”

“That was a lot better than I expected.”

Cute Lily Guy’s grin got wider, “It was ‘better than you expected’? You practically moaned when you drank it. You should be groveling to me, the God of Hot Drinks.”

“I don’t grovel to guy’s who’s names I don’t know.”

“I’m Pete, on your knees please.”

Patrick felt his cheeks getting hot and blurted out, “I don’t do that for guys I just met.” Shoot, now Pete would probably go all weird and homophobic on him if he didn’t just throw his drink at Patrick first.

Pete’s grin only got wider, “So, you’re not straight?”

“Not really I guess? I’d classify myself more as bisexual.”

“I knew it. No offense.”

Patrick shrugged and then remembered why Pete had come into the shop, or why he suspected anyway, “None taken. So, who are the lilies for?”

Pete’s face fell, “Just some girl who’s obviously not going to show up.”

“Oh, uh, sorry?”

“Don’t be this was maybe the third or fourth time I’ve tried to ask her out and this keeps happening.”

“Well,” Patrick started slowly, “Maybe you’ll have better luck with the next person you ask out.”

“Oh, really?” Pete’s grin was back and Patrick would do anything to keep it there.

“Really.”


End file.
